1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue device, more particularly to a barbecue device which can be converted into a compact state that occupies a relatively small amount of storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbecue device generally includes a cook unit installed with a barbecue grill, and a leg unit for supporting the cookunit above a ground surface. The leg unit may be installed with wheels to permit movement of the barbecue device along the ground surface, and the cook unit may be removable from the leg unit when the barbecue device is not in use. However, the cook unit and the leg unit occupy individual storage spaces having a relatively large combined volume when the barbecue device is not in use, and inconveniences during the transport of the barbecue device thus exist.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue device which occupies a relatively small amount of storage space and which facilitates the transport thereof.
Accordingly, the barbecue device of the present invention includes a support unit, a cook unit, and a retainer frame. The support unit includes inverted U-shaped first and second support members, each having a horizontal bar and left and right upright posts that extend downwardly and respectively from two opposite ends of the horizontal bar. The support unit further includes a first connecting rod that extends transversely between and that interconnects the left upright posts of the first and second support members, and a second connecting rod that extends transversely between and that interconnects the right upright posts of the first and second support members. The cook unit is disposed removably on the horizontal bars so as to be supported by the support unit. The support unit is turnable upside-down, and confines a receiving space which opens upwardly when the support unit is turned upside-down for receiving the cook unit therein upon removal of the cook unit from the horizontal bars of the first and second support members. The retainer frame has a pivot portion mounted pivotally on the second connecting rod for pivoting about an axis of the second connecting rod, a retaining portion opposite to the pivot portion, and a pair of linking arms interconnecting the pivot portion and the retaining portion. The retainer frame is turnable away from and toward the horizontal bars about the axis of the second connecting rod for moving between an open position, in which the retaining portion is disposed away from the first connecting rod to permit placing of the cook unit into the receiving space, and a closed position, in which the retaining portion is disposed on and engages releasably the first connecting rod for retaining the cook unit in the receiving space.